Water Play
by midori.complex
Summary: A short, fluffy story written to put all you Kataang fans in a good mood.


Something I wrote awhile back. Enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. I know, big surprise.

* * *

The sun shone down on Appa's back relentlessly, the surrounding sky free of any passing clouds to shade them, the green patchwork of scenery that usually blurred under them was unnaturally close. Momo chattered animatedly, agitating a hungry Sokka. At the sight of her delirious brother, who was now reaching for his boomerang with a predatory glint in his eye, Katara suggested that they should take a break. Besides, a flying bison was easier to spot in such weather. With a nod, Aang steered a grateful Appa down into a slight clearing.

Katara and Aang set up camp while Sokka went out to find some food. Appa was laying on his side in the shade of a huge birch tree, his steady snores making the surrounding creatures nervous. A gecko squirrel zipped up a tree with its disgruntled chitters, flickering its scaly tail at them. Aang popped open the patched up tent, his expression somber.

"Aang?" Katara asked, radiating concern. When he didn't turn to face her, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She knew he was worried. Worried about finding an earth-bending teacher, worried about mastering all the elements before Sozin's comet arrived in less than a month, worried about saving the entire world. It was a lot to put on one 12 year-old boy's shoulders. She came up with an idea, intent on cheering him up.

"You know, there's a shallow river close by, how 'bout we do some water bending?" She could feel Aang take in a deep breath, the tension leaving him as he exhaled. When he turned around, he was smiling.

"That sounds great,"

//0//0//

And you need a firm stance as you glide the water from another bender. See? Now you try."

Aang gripped his toes in the marshy ground of the riverbed and set his jaw, determined to please. Katara bent a simple sphere in her hands, a challenge in her eyes. The time stretched endlessly as tension grew between the two benders, both knee deep in the clear, cool water. Finally, with a swift movement, Aang brought his arm outstretched and slowly towards him, beckoning the now quivering sphere Katara kept between her hands. It was a game that trained the mind as well as the body; the object was to claim the other bender's water by forcefully taking it away. Aang had yet to master it, but his previous attempts had been full of distractions, mainly a loud Sokka attempting to catch fish. He shoved the wondering thoughts away, intent on winning. The bubble of water was directly between them when Aang made the mistake of glancing at his teacher. Clad in only her undergarments, the drops of water on her dark arms and toned belly shimmered in the bright sun. The cerulean eyes that were once narrowed in concentration widened in surprise as the sphere of water shot at Katara abruptly, splashing her in the face.

"Aang!" She exclaimed, soaking wet.

"Sorry," he said, his smile sheepish and his eyes dazed. Katara took a moment to wring out her hair and grumble. She decided a pay back was in order. She managed to hide a mischievous smile.

"It's okay, just your stance was all wrong," She came over behind him, grasping both of his arms in a firm grip. Aang tried desperately to remain calm as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but his rebellious heart continued to race, thumping painfully against the constraints of his rib cage. He could feel her brush up against him, her warm breath tickling his ear as she spoke to him. However, he could not feel her sly smile as she observed his discomfort.

"Like this," She breathed, guiding his arms closer to his torso. Her slender fingers were cool and smooth against the tender flesh of his under arms. Aang gulped, his eyes wide. "Got it?" He nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly. When her hands didn't slide from his forearms immediately, Aang wondered what was making her so hesitant. His stance was correct, and his arms were exactly where they should be. She had never been in such close proximity for so long before, and Aang could feel the heat drain from his face to swirl torturously in his lower stomach when her breasts pressed against his back. The world had gone silent, and Aang's thoughts were turning fuzzy.

Then, the moment ended. Katara stepped away and returned to her teaching post in front of him. She swirled water into a sphere and glanced up at her pupil, her expression conveying nothing.

"Ready?" She asked, her voice more husky than usual. Aang blinked a couple of times before regaining his focus.

"Ready,"

* * *

End...?

(I've always wanted to do that)


End file.
